


Stone Love

by Miekocchi



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miekocchi/pseuds/Miekocchi
Summary: Your favorite anime currently is a new series called "Dr. Stone", you can't get enough of the science-loving protagonist Senku Ishigami, his little quirks and the way he was so precious and cared about everyone so deeply made you fall in love with him. But when you suddenly find yourself waking up in the middle of a forest instead of your fluffy bedsheets, your focus isn't on the scientist anymore, but the 'trying to stay alive' part. And along the way, the characters that you've only seen from the manga so far have become more interesting. Your way of constantly getting crushes is going to be problematic now...
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Reader, Chrome/Reader, Hyouga/Reader, Ishigami Senkuu/Reader, Shishiou Tsukasa/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	1. Stone World

"SENKUUU!!!"

Your grip tightens onto the poor pillow between your arms as you watch your current favorite character, Senku Ishigami, finally finish the cellphone that had taken so long to create. Ever since you found this series on Crunchyroll, you've been obsessed. Especially with the main character, Senku. He is just the thing that cheers you up after a rough day at school or when your parents are giving you a rough time. Something about the science-loving male just makes your heart flutter because of how he's just so precious.

You just finished the latest, and last, episode of the season, which makes you want to break down into tears. 

"Now, time to read the latest chapters!"

But at least you have the manga, which is thankfully ongoing, to fill the void of having to wait for another season. Except...

"WHAT THE- TAIJUUUUU!!! OMG WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!?! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HANGING OFF THE CLIFF LIKE THIS!!!!"

The most recent chapter left a huge cliffhanger after the most heart-racing fight you've seen in your life on Dr. Stone. After throwing your phone at the floor in a fit of hysteria, you flop back down onto your bed tiredly. ' _How could Inagaki do this to me..._ ' You close your eyes as imaginary tears fall from your eyes. Soon, you get sleepy and eventually pick up your phone from where it landed and tuck yourself into bed.

' _At least let me dream about an ending..._ '

Then you drift off to sleep in your poofy comforter, wishing for sweet dreams to come...

* * *

_"y/n..."_

_I open my eyes and look to my side, there in his trademark handmade clothes is Senku, looking to be making some sort of contraption for his kingdom. I smile and turn my whole body to him, "Yeah, Senku?" His eyes are in a shojo anime style. He smiles brightly, sparkles appearing around his face. "Would you please help me with my invention, my love?" The pupils in his eyes change into big hearts, gesturing for me to come to him._

_"Of course, Senku~!"_

_I reach arms out to my precious Senku as he does, but before we can grab each others hands-_

* * *

"Ouch!"

You feel something hit your head, causing you to abruptly awake. "The hell was that???" You groggily sit up from your position and try to stretch your back and arms, "Why is my bed so hard..?" After stretching out your limbs, you feel around the surface to find your phone, finding it underneath your tired body. With blurry vision from just waking up, you bring the phone to your face to check the time.

"No service..?"

Instead of showing the typical home screen of your device, a pop-up warning says that there's no service in the area. "Did the internet go out or something..?" Finally more awake, you rub your eyes and take a look around at your room. Or at least, what was supposed to be your room... "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" 

Instead of your quaint bedroom, you were in the middle oF A FOREST?! HOW? You lived nowhere near any forests! Besides that, how would you not even notice leaving your warm bed?! Did you sleepwalk out here, or did someone kidnap and abandon you in the middle of nowhere?!

You, unfortunately, were wearing what you last had on, an oversized shirt with only your underwear underneath. At least the length of the shirt kept you half-decent by going down to your thighs. But since your hair had so much dirt and grass in it, you'd taken it out of the scrunchie it was in and shook out the filth, letting the accessory sit around your wrist.

While sorting yourself out, you hastily get off of the ground and dust off the dirt and grass from your body, already feeling itchy from laying on the grass and soil. ' _Where the hell am I?!_ ' You wrap your arms around yourself and hold your phone tight in one of your hands, hoping that despite its uselessness right now it would get service by moving towards someplace where there are fewer trees. So you cautiously make your way in one direction, hoping that it led out into the open. After about six or seven minutes of walking, you eventually see more sunlight. 

' _An opening, now I can finally see where I am!_ '

You use your reserved energy and dash towards the edge of the forest. You wish for there to be some sort of familiar building or monument that you can pick your location from, but as the light gets brighter and the forest is passing by, you stop by the edge and look out from where you stood exhausted. You didn't just see something familiar... You recognized everything!

But not in a good way!

' _Surely, I must still be dreaming! There's no way that I'm really seeing this! Say sike right now!_ '

At the bottom of the cliff, you could see a wide ocean with a tall-standing cliff connected to the mainland by a long suspension bridge. 

"It's... Ishigami village!"

Stumbling back from shock and confusion, you slide down the trunk of the tree you were leaning against and stare off into the distance. ' _I don't understand what's happening... First, I had just finished watching the final episode of the season, then I read the most recent chapter of the manga, freaked out, and went to bed where I had my amazing dream about Senku! Now... I'm IN Dr. Stone?! Am I a part of a fanfiction or something?!_ ' After venting to the quiet breeze, you decide to suck up your anxiety and use this to your advantage.

' _If this really is just a dream, then I can do anything I want! I'll just go down to the village and have a great time with my husband! Yeah, that's what I'll do..._ '

With no more hesitation, you make your way down the hill and towards the bustling village.

~

After spending all night trying to pump enough air into the kiln, Senku, Kohaku, Chrome, and Suika finally fall asleep after promptly giving in to their exhaustion. Senku is first to wake up, and when he gets rid of his lethargy, he takes a hammer and breaks open the kiln to see their progress on the iron sand.

"Manpower is our top priority. The kingdom of science needs more citizens." 

Senku and Chrome travel to the bridge and see a sleeping Ginro, who's asleep on duty, whispering things like "Kinro" and "Spear" in his sleep. "I knew it. We almost have Ginro." Senku smirks evilly, gazing down at the blonde. "Good. This is working in our favor!" Chrome says, making the same facial expression as the scientist. "We're using the bait that is science to gain manpower!" The two chant, making a more evil face, which disturbs Kohaku.

"Quit calling it bait, both of you."

"But it's not like the whole village is going to appreciate a shiny spear. We need intel about what people want." Senku explains to the others, contemplating a plan to obtain such information. Then Suika chimes in, "I'm good at that kind of thing! I can turn into a watermelon, so I can go anywhere without being noticed!" She impresses the three by tucking her whole body into the watermelon rind.

"Not bad. All right, Great Detective Suika, we call on your services to find us manpower for ironmaking."

"You got this, Great Detective Suika!"

After the encouraging words from Senku and Chrome, Suika bounces her way across the bridge and into the village. Meanwhile, the three make their way back to the shed to wait for Suika's valuable intel. While they're talking about nonsense, Chrome seems to notice something moving in the trees, as does Kohaku. But as soon as Kohaku notices, she jumps with lightning speed towards the stalker and holds her weapon to their neck. 

"Who are you, and what are you doing watching us?!"

Chrome and Senku did notice that something felt off, but they only felt worry when Kohaku dodged into the brush and came out with her weapon at somebody's throat. Senku's eyes furrow at the sight of the female, knowing for sure that she wasn't revived by Tsukasa or a survivor of the petrification. He stares at the girl in thought, theorizing about where the girl could've come from.

' _This girl definitely not one of these villagers, neither was she depetrified by the revival liquid... She's wearing some T-shirt and has a hairband around her wrist, where did this girl come from..?'_

The girl begins shaking and turns red in the face as she looks over everyone. Her eyes shift down to Kohaku's short spear before finally speaking. 

"P-Please don't hurt me! I don't mean you any harm!!"

Not convinced, Kohaku glares at the girl harder and pushes the weapon closer, jutting her hear forward. "Who are you? And why were watching us?!" She repeats, scaring the girl further. While Kohaku is trying to interrogate the stranger, Chrome takes a long look at her appearance as well. He stares at her clothes with slanted eyes, wondering how she was able to make it without using some sort of animal skin or rope. He also looks at her face, finding her cute but just not as much as his Ruri.

"I-I'm y/n l/n! I was j-just curious about what you were doing!!"

Her answer seems to satisfy Chrome a bit, but Kohaku and Senku remain suspicious, although for different reasons.

' _So she has a normal name? With a last name no less... That means she definitely isn't from the village, considering Kohaku and Chrome don't know who she is as well. This means that she either was just revived by Tsukasa or that there's another village of more advanced people somewhere close by. But... The clothes she's wearing seems too revealing to be from a sophisticated society, and the design looks recent to before the petrification.'_

_'This girl... Something tells that she isn't telling the whole truth. But I feel like I can trust her somehow...'_

~

' _Well, what do I do now?! I'm being held at spear point!'_

You had to lie a bit to try and convince them that you weren't a threat, although now you wished that you had started off with telling them something more convincing, especially since you've noticed that Senku's been giving you a doubtful stare. Thankfully, lady luck has your back today and Kohaku removed her weapon from your neck. 

She moves away a bit, still keeping a close watch on you, and gives you some space to breathe. 

"Hey, you, 'y/n'."

Suddenly Senku speaks up, catching your attention immediately. How could you look over your husband's appearance? Your face became a bright red and you suddenly became aware of how you looked right then. ' _I can't believe I'm meeting Senku! this is like a dream come true! I mean, this IS a dream! But why'd I have to be wearing my pajamas when he first sees me?!'_ While you're freaking out about the male, the three anime characters watch you with confusion written all over their faces.

Senku decides to interrupt your fangirling by snapping his fingers in front of your face. You then notice that he got a lot closer and shuffle back a few feet, embarrassed to suddenly be so bashful.

"Were you petrified?"

You make a blank expression, not knowing how to respond to his question. What should you say? You never had a plan for once you met them... "Um... I'm from... Ikebukuro?" Just watching another favorite anime of yours, Durarara, that was the Japanese city that first came to mind. 

**You blew it...**

"I-Ikebukuro? That's all the way in Tokyo, how'd you get all the way here?" Senku's face clearly shows shock, while the others don't understand what's so strange about what you said. ' _Well, shit! I fucked it up!'_ Not knowing what else to say, you began profusely sweating. ' _This must be a sign. I can't lie to them! I already fucked it up, who knows what else I'd fuck up if I kept trying to lie!'_

Deciding to tell the truth, you awkwardly shift in your spot. 

"I- can only tell you! I don't want the other two to hear..."

Trying to understand why your conditions would be as so, Senku holds his chin in thought. Kohaku and Chrome shout in disagreement, still suspicious with how you just showed up and want to just speak to Senku, who was also a strange person to the villagers. 

"Sure."

After a minute of thought, Senku says with a determined tone. Kohaku and Chrome let out shocked yelps. "S-Senku! You can't possibly be serious-!" Kohaku shouts, waving her hands around in disbelief. Senku cuts them off, "This could be very valuable information. I can't pass up such an opportunity." He smirks.

"How exhilarating~" 


	2. Spilling the Truth

After Kohaku and Chrome begrudgingly leave you and Senku alone, he leans against a tree and closes his eyes. You walk a bit closer, confused as to what he's doing. Senku opens his eyes and stares into your own, "Well? Are you gonna tell the truth now?" You flinch, feeling like you're the one who's being petrified by his hard stare. He smirks, which somehow makes you feel less nervous.

You take in a deep breath.

"Well, you're definitely not going to believe me, because you're a 'science guy', but here's the thing-"

While you're ranting on, Senku is becoming more suspicious about you because of the information you're unknowingly spilling. How did you know that he was a 'science guy'? How long have you been watching them?

"You know anime? Well, you're from one? And I'm actually from the US? But like, the real world US? And I know that this is like a dream and all, but did Kohaku really need to hold her weapon against my neck? I didn't think that she would since I normally don't wanna get hurt in my dreams, but like who would, right? Anyway-"

As you're bombarding Senku with all this foreign information, he's blanked out and is gaping like a puzzled fish. But before you can go on about the anime more, he grabs your shoulders and shakes you. "Stop talking! Calm down!" You stop your rambling and take a step back, watching as Senku releases you and crosses his arms. 

"What do you mean by 'I'm from an anime'? That's not physically possible. And if you're from the US, how did you get all the way across the Pacific Ocean to here? And what's with your clothes?"

You scratch your head, "Um, where do I start... Well, you're the protagonist from an anime called Dr. Stone, Senku Ishigami. I'm dreaming, so I can be anywhere I want! Except for when Kohaku was threatening me, that was un-"

"Another thing, how do you know our names?"

Senku interrupts, causing you to start to become irritated, "Like I said, Senku, you're from an anime that had just finished it's first season and has almost a hundred-fifty chapters in the manga, of course, I know your name. Gosh, I thought you were supposed to be smart~" You tease, causing the daikon-haired male to scoff and become irritated as well. "If that's true, then tell me something about myself that no one else knows."

You hold your chin in thought.

"Well, I know that Byakuya took you in after your dad left, and I know that you tried to help him pass his swimming test so that he could become an astronaut. Is that good enough for you?" Senku has a dumbfounded look on his face. He didn't want to see it, but the mysterious girl was right. Not just anybody who's been watching them would know this, he never told anybody these things. He looks at you again, seeing the expecting look on your face.

"I believe you."

A sigh of relief slips past your lips, glad that you don't have to try and remember shit from so long ago. "Thank god! I don't know what'd I do if you didn't!" You happily place your hands firmly onto your hips. Senku lets out a hum, not knowing what to think anymore. Everything he knows about the world completely goes against what's happening right now. ' _Maybe she's lying? If she is telling the truth though, wouldn't that mean that she's from a different universe entirely? If we are apart of an anime, then does she know the future? Surely the time now isn't later in a series...'_

"What do you know about this... 'Dr. Stone'? What point of the anime are we in now?" Senku asks, trying to understand the situation. You scratch the back of your neck, "Um, I think we're at episode eight. You, Chrome, and Kohaku are trying to make iron but you don't have enough people, so you sent Suika to the village to gather information if I remember correctly. And seeing as I didn't see her, she's there now, I guess." You say, shutting your eyes to recall the early episode. Senku's brain is all fuzzy, he's taking in all the information and trying to make sense of it all.

"You said the season just finished? So how many episodes are there?"

"The last episode was number twenty-four, which is pretty far into the future from now."

You look around at Senku's base, so far they only had Chrome's shed and the kiln, it's so cool seeing it in person rather than on your computer screen. When you look past the forest, seeing the opening where the entrance to the village is, Ginro is still sleeping at the front. ' _Oh my god, that means that I'll see Kinro too! My little megane boy! But... That also means that I'll meet asshole Magma... He was such a jackass in the beginning of the show!'_

"So you know what happens in the future?"

You look back at the scientist, Senku had a determined look on his face. "Senku, you know the about butterfly effect right? I think if I told you the future, something could change because of your future knowledge, then I wouldn't know what'll happen in the new future because of that. It'd be best if I didn't tell you everything." Despite your smart decision, Senku has an aching for the knowledge you hold. But you were right, if he knew what would happen in the future, then he would change his actions to avoid an unwanted situation.

"But I will give you some advice at times, not things of big importance though. Then my warning would be pointless." You smile, really just wanting to spill everything and help everyone get to their goals faster. Senku nods, "I guess there's nothing we can do about that, then."

Senku turns away and begins walking back to the camp. "W-wait! Where are you going?" He looks back at you, smirking, "Back to the camp, we're supposed to wait for Suika's intel, aren't we?" Senku moves to turn around but you stop him by reaching your arm out. "Wait, so you're letting me stay with you?" You ask timidly, suddenly feeling your anxiety from earlier after the adrenaline left you. Senku tilts his head, "Where else would you stay?" He leaves you in your shock, seeing your face beginning to turn red.

Happy with his reaction to everything, you follow.

Catching up to Senku, you spot Chrome and Kohaku stumble out from behind a tree suspiciously. Senku looks at the two with a deadpan expression. "Were you two eavesdropping?" They laugh awkwardly before Chrome snaps out of it and approaches you. "Is it true?! You're from a different universe?! That's so cool man!" His eyes sparkle with curiosity.

"Y-yeah, haha..." 

You timidly lean away from the male and laugh, not knowing what to do with the positive attention. "Can you tell me about your world?! What's gonna happen in the future?! Am I gonna be as cool as Senku in the future?!" Chrome begins blasting you with questions about what you know, to which you have to consistently keep denying him. But eventually, you give up. "Well... My world is basically the same as it was before the petrification, but since I'm across the ocean from where we are now, everything is very different."

Chrome gasps out of amazement, "Woooah! That's so cool!"

"Hey you, Chrome, leave y/n alone won't you?"

Senku saves me from further interrogation by grabbing Chrome by his straps and dragging him away. ' _Ahaha... My favorite husband has saved me once again...'_ You think as you stare at their retreating figures. As y/n has her attention on the two boys, Kohaku watches with a hawks eye. She's still suspicious of the strange girl, despite hearing what seems to be the truth from her eavesdropping.

~

By the time Suika had returned from her intel mission, it had turned night. Everyone sits around the fire with fish grilling on sticks. "By the way, Suika, this is y/n, she's from the future." the aforementioned girl lets out a gasp of shock, "You told her so nonchalantly!" Senku shrugs. While they were waiting for Suika to come back, y/n luckily was able to become closer to the others after talking a lot.

"Uwaa! You're from the future?!"

y/n nods and smiles, adoring the adorable girl's amazement. "Yup! I'm also from a whole 'nother country!" She gasps in amazement. "So, Suika, what'd you find out on your little mission?" Senku asks, taking a bite out of his fish. "I went to listen in on people, to see if there's anything they want. First, the dazzling sisters, Garnet, Sapphire, and Ruby."

"Ah, the prettiest girls in town."

"What those three really want..."

"I'd appreciate it if it's something we can make with the technology of this age."

"... Is a boyfriend!"

Senku's eyes go wide and he begins shouting, "And that's something we have to chance of making with science!" y/n decides to chime in, lowering a brow and tapping her chin.

"They said they wanted, "a strong man.", "a handsome man", and "someone who'll feed me." "Well, if a strong man is what Garnet wants, why doesn't she like Magma?" The three villagers look at y/n with a disgusted face. "Because he's scum! Everyone knows how cruel Magma is, so nobody likes him!" y/n sweatdrops, ' _I know he's an asshole at the beginning of the show, but that's a little harsh...'_

"Y-yeah, I guess so... But then what about Kinro? He's really strong, and he's pretty cute if you ask me." Kohaku and Chrome's eyes widen, "Y-you think that Kinro's cute? He looks so stern all the time!" he exclaims, waving his arms around for effect. I laugh, "Of course he's cute! You just don't get it since you're a guy." You retort, causing him to scoff.

You had explained that you knew who everyone was while Suika was gone, so they didn't question how you knew all of these people you're naming.

A shadow covers the top of Kohaku's face. "They are perfectly faithful to their desires..." Kohaku turns to Senku, "If you ask me, you're quite an attractive man, Senku. But I don't think that you're the kind of 'handsome man' that Sapphire's asking for." You clench your fist, knowing that Kohaku begins to like Senku way later in the manga.

' _Well, I did ship them before, but it's different now that I'm actually witnessing it first hand!'_

"Look at them, saying whatever they want. This is the problem with women. That's why I hate women." Chrome complains, messily chomping down on his dinner. Kohaku gets up and smiles towards Chrome, "You're such a child, Chrome. Ruri and I are both women, so do you hate us?" She asks, expecting a certain answer (which she isn't going to get).

_'I mean, she has a way better chance with him anyway... Kohaku is so athletic and cool and she always follows her morals to do the right thing, how could I compare myself to her? Ugh... There I go acting depressed again...'_

"Kohaku, I don't think of you as a woman. You're a gorilla."

Kohaku grabs her shield and short spear and stands threateningly above Chrome, who's bowing deeply to the floor with his clothes folded to the side. Senku ignores the two's bantering and continues to question Suika. "I think I have a shot with the one who wants someone to feed her. What does she want?" He asks. "A feast, like fish and stuff."

Suika remembers something, "Speaking of feasts, Ganen, the biggest glutton in town, said he's bored to death of eating grilled fish every day. He's been looking for something new to try." This causes Senku to chuckle, catching everyone's attention. "I can already see the scientific bait we need to get them on our side." Kohaku speaks up, "Are you actually going to cook for them?" Chrome does as well, "What does that have to do with science?"

Senku smirks and looks back at the two, "This has everything to do with science. Food _is_ science. Where do you think the umami of the fish you eat every day comes from? It's glutamic acid and inosinic acid."Taking her chance, y/n taps Senku's arm and points at the piece of grass in Suika's hands. "Why don't you use the foxtail millet? You can crush it up and turn it into flour." Senku's grin widens at the sound of the suggestion. "That may actually work. We might be able to make the world's most delicious dish that everyone in my old world loves."

' _Hah! I gave Senku the idea instead of him coming up with it himself! Now I can credit myself for the reinvention of ramen!'_

You inwardly cheer at your speeding up of the process.

Now all you had to do was help Senku make the actual meal, hopefully being able to skip trying it as well... ' _Even though I can't help anyone in any way, I can at least steal their thunder and give them their own ideas!'_ It was time for everyone to go to sleep, so Kohaku and Suika went back to their homes in the village while you, Senku, and Chrome were left to sleep at the base.

"So, where are you gonna sleep, y/n?"

You turned to Chrome, who was at the base of the ladder to his shed, where Senku was already climbing up. "Well... I haven't really thought about that..." you say, trying to look around for someplace that would be comfortable to sleep at. "I think I'll have to sit it out in by a tree or something... Don't worry about it though." You walk towards a tree that had a slight slope on its trunk, which could allow you to give your back a break from the hard ground. 

"Wait, you can sleep with me!"

You turn towards Chrome with a red face, he had no idea what he said so you tried to ignore your perverse thoughts. "S-sleep with you?" He nods and smiles, pointing at the shed with his thumb. "Yeah! I think there should be some room for you to stay in the shed with me and Senku!" You let out a shaky sigh as you run a hand down your face. "Thank you for the offer, Chrome... But wouldn't it be a bit weird with a girl sleeping in such close quarters with two boys?"

He goes silent for a bit before exploding with steam, "T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!" His face is a hot red, steam coming out of his ears. And all the while, Senku is watching the embarrassing exchange from inside of the shed. He lets out a long and exasperated sigh before getting a large piece of fabric and rope, then suspending the fabric from two opposite ends by tying the rope to parallel pillars. After Senku finishes the makeshift hammock, he climbs back down the ladder and approaching the two bumbling idiots. 

"Alright love birds, just go sleep in the shed already, nothings going to happen."

Senku proceeds to push y/n towards the shed and gestures for her to climb up the ladder. She hesitantly does so and pulls her shirt down, even more, to make sure that none of the boys catch a glimpse of something they shouldn't be seeing. y/n steps into the shack and notices the out of place hammock hanging at a wall that has nothing on it. As Senku and Chrome make their way up, she takes in her surroundings.

_'Everything sure is so much cooler than it is in the manga, everything is so real!'_

Senku points at the hammock, "You can sleep there, we'll sleep on the floor." Chrome comes in and plops himself down onto his spot on the floor, using a bag to rest his head on. Senku is about to follow in suit but y/n grab his attention again, "Are you sure, Senku? I can just sleep on the floor, I'd find it more comfortable, I bet-" Senku shakes his head and lays on the ground on his side. "You can take it, I made it for you after all." He shuts his eyes and tries to fall asleep so that y/n wouldn't ask any more questions.

"But-"

Seeing as the two were trying to sleep, y/n decides to climb onto the 'bed' and get comfortable. Her face had gone steamy from hearing what Senku had said. _'"I made it for you, after all," SENKU, MY HEART! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!'_ y/n gets giddy and tries to suppress her fangirling by holding her hands against her mouth tight. But as she calmed down, she realized one thing that seemed to slip her mind.

_'If I am dreaming right now, then I'll just be in my bed at home when I wake up...'_

She goes silent and slowly her hands fall from her face and land at her sides. _'I don't want to leave...'_ Despite the night passing by quickly, y/n could not find herself able to fall asleep, knowing that her dream would end if she did. But finally, against her wishes, sleep was able to take y/n.


	3. Ramen and Chicken Noodle Soup

The next day, everyone goes to a patch of foxtail millet and Kohaku uses her excellent blade skills and cuts down the whole field in an instant. With the millet that they've collected, Senku instructs his 'students' on how to make an easy foxtail millet flour recipe. But already knowing how to do so because of the anime, y/n is steps ahead, knocking out her pile of millet and filling a jar easily. When they finish husking the millet, Chrome uses a massive water jar to bring fresh water to use in order to strain the flakes. Senku uses a weaved basket to take out the unusable water, then Kohaku lifts the tub and pours the water full of grains into a larger basket to fully strain the rest of the grains.

After finely grating down the foxtail grains using slabs of stone, the result is what they call 'foxtail millet flour'.

Everyone high fives after a grueling process of making the flour for the ramen noodles. Senku begins cooking the rest of the ingredients to add to the ramen, "Toss in wild bird eggs, and tenderize it using potassium carbonate." He begins mixing the eggs in with the flour and mixes it with his hands. "It's a dish of science, accidentally discovered by some nameless Mongol sometime around the fourth century." Senku turns his head to look at Chrome, who was standing aimlessly behind him.

"I guess there was some crazy nut like you, Chrome, who would try anything. Even in fourth-century Mongolia."

After rolling the dough and making them into long sheets, Senku uses a stone knife to cut it up into sizeable pieces. He makes the base for the soup by adding a bunch of different mushrooms, vegetables, chicken, and spices. When everyone is busy admiring Senku's cooking, y/n decides to take the liberty of testing out an idea that she had for the food she wanted to make. 

_'This food is such a staple in the US, I just **have** to try to make it in the stone world.'_

y/n uses another pot that Senku wasn't using and fills it with water, chicken bones, and some leftover spices. She lets it cook on the side as she chops the noodles smaller and tosses it into the pot along with some chicken, vegetables, and more spices than she chopped up. When Senku is finished with the ramen, y/n skips trying it out and pours herself a finished bowl of the reinvented chicken noodle soup.

Senku notices the lack of presence from y/n and looks for her person with his eyes. When he finally spots her at the now-abandoned cooking station, he notices that she doesn't have the ramen in her bowl, but a different soup entirely. He smells the savory aroma coming from her pot, which is significantly different than his. Curious, he approaches her while ignoring the antics of the three villagers.

y/n uses a spoon that Senku had carved out for the ramen earlier. She takes a good spoonful and puts the whole thing in her mouth. As Senku's figure is getting closer, he sees her trying the concoction. y/n's face relaxes and she lets out a satisfied hum, "This is so good~" y/n sighs happily, ' _Although it is a bit watery because of the broth, I'd say it's pretty good for my first time at cooking without a recipe. After all, it **is** more of a stock than a broth, because I used more bones than the actual meat._' she takes another sip before she finally notices Senku's presence.

"What did you make?"

y/n smiles before lifting her bowl to show the male her meal, "It's chicken noodle soup! I know it isn't common in Japan, but in the US, it's a staple food for when it's cold or when you're feeling sick!" y/n winks at Senku, "Plus, the broth actually has high amounts of Vitamin A, Thiamin, Riboflavin, Niacin, Iron, and Copper!" y/n smirks at the scientist, feeling proud that she was able to tell the genius facts about the American chicken noodle soup.

But the male nods, "That, and it's a good source of Selenium."

y/n's mood gets gloomy, ultimately ending up being taught by Senku in the end. But he grabs a bowl and spoon with a smirk instead of just leaving, "This is pretty good, just the broth alone is miles better than the ramen I made in whole." From hearing the compliments from the genius protagonist himself, the girl's face goes bright red and she loses her chill. "R-really?! You think that it's g-g-good!?" He nods in response, making the female much happier.

"We should add this to our menu! It could help the villager's vitamin deprived diet."

"Okay!"

When Senku is painting the sign that goes on the cart, Suika gives him a separate wooden sign that says 'Chicken Noodle Soup!' on it. They push the cart to the front of the bridge as Suika is sitting on the roof of it with her shell, announcing to the village that there was something outside for them - causing some strays to follow the scent and the sound.

"Spice was enough to fight wars over. That's how much food is the foundation of civilization."

Senku's face turns evil, "We're taking control of this village... with ramen!!" Kohaku and y/n sweat drop, "We're doing something kind, like making delicious food for everyone to eat. But everything you say comes out sounding evil." Kohaku says, not understanding the motives behind cooking good food.

Eventually, more villagers come out to the front of the bridge. Everyone takes heaping amounts of ramen - and surprisingly to y/n, her chicken noodle soup. Senku prepares a couple of bowls and holds one out to the crowd, "One order of foxtail millet." Ganen takes the bowl and begins slurping up the deliciousness. "It's so chewy! This is amazing!" 

"If Ganen the glutton says so, well..."

"Oh man, oh man! It's so slippery and delicious!"

"Are you the one who made this tasty stuff? Your name's Senku? What kind of girls do you like?"

Senku replies to Ruby with, "A girl who can pump a ton of oxygen into the furnace." Kohaku deadpans, "He's way too blunt. You never make small talk or anything, do you, Senku?" 

"Hey, Kinro, Ginro! Just try this!" Chrome holds out a bowl of ramen and a bowl of chicken noodle soup to the two guards. Ginro is fast to launch himself to Chrome, wanting to try the delicious smelling foods that the magicians made. "We will not consume that questionable sorcery food! And for the guards to accept gifts is out of the question. Rules are rules." Kinro scolds.

Just as Senku is busy serving bowls, y/n is becoming crowded with customers as well. Ganen is first to finish the ramen and take a bowl form y/n's hands and sip the savory goodness. Seeing the confrontation, she happily walks over to the three males and takes her soup from Chrome's hand. She walks closer to Kinro and holds up the heavy bowl to the taller male. "Then don't think of it as a gift, but as a donation! Surely you can't deny a generous donation from a friendly neighbor, right?" Her eyes twinkle with mischief when Kinro begins to sweat, smelling to soup from much closer, his mouth beginning to salivate.

He stutters out a shaky response, his cheeks turning a bit pink. "W-well! I guess I'll have to accept this then! Considering that it's a d-donation!"

He puts his spear away and takes the bowl from y/n, a jealous Ginro whining from beside him. He grabs the spoon inside of the bowl and cautiously takes a sip of the soup and is silent for a while afterward. "K-Kinro?" Ginro asks, experiencing a strange feeling from his brother's silence. Kinro finally snaps out of it, and looks around at the three around him, stopping at the new outsider who he's never seen before. He takes in her features, she was wearing strange clothes; a brightly colored dress with a rope around her waist, she had her hair up in a half-bun with a strange, fluffy-er looking rope holding her hair up. She was almost two whole heads shorter than him, her face was proportioned perfectly to her smaller body.

He found her to be very cute...

"Kinro?"

His face turns even redder after getting caught staring at y/n, so he begins chugging down the soup. He ends up choking on it... As Ginro slaps his brothers back to help him stop coughing, Senku and y/n hear another person enjoying the ramen. "Ah~ This is making me thirsty for a drink. Like, say, Cola. At hearing the new person's voice, Senku recognizes the drink. "Cola..?" y/n's attention snaps to the large rocks behind the soup stand.

' _Hell yeah! Gen has finally made his appearance!'_

Kohaku looks at the new outsider with suspicion in her eyes.

"Senku, is he with you?"

"No"

Kohaku readies her weapons, "Kinro, Ginro, stop squabbling for a moment." The two were arguing about Kinro eating the delicious soup while Ginro wasn't allowed to. They turn their attention to Kohaku, you and Chrome look over too. "What? What are-" At the sight of Kohaku stretching her limbs, Kinro steps in front of you. "I'll get straight to the point." She looks at the two with stern eyes.

"Enemies."

Without a second to spare, the three warriors are surrounding Gen with their weapons aimed directly at him. "Answer truthfully, or I'll slit your throat here and now. Are you one of the long-haired man's underlings?" Gen smirks. "Hey, I wouldn't mind being taken out by a cute girl like you, but I think you have me confused for someone else." Gen moves his gaze from the ground to Senku, who's watching the exchange silently. 

"I don't know anything about a long-haired man. I've been alone ever since I was depetrified." 

y/n stares at Gen, eyes wide. "I thought I'd seen your face somewhere," Senku smirks at Gen. "You're Asagiri Gen." y/n stares at the bicolor haired male. _'If Gen's here... That means that the war is going to be beginning soon...'_ y/n looks to the ground sadly. Gen, ever the observant male, notices the new female, seeing that she was wearing clothes from before the petrification. He becomes very confused.

_'Tsukasa didn't mention another revived person working along with Senku, just Taiju and Yuzuriha...'_

y/n doesn't notice that she gained the older males' attention, distracted by her thoughts. She was reminded of this morning when Senku woke her up...

* * *

_Feeling my arm being nudged, I swat my hand at the culprit, not wanting to wake up just yet. But despite your hopeless attempts at peace, you eventually are fully awake because of the irritation._

_"What?!"_

_"Wake up already! What a pain..."_

_I rub my eyes as I'm grumbling about it 'being so damn early' and whatnot. I expected to see my mom waking me up for school, but instead, I see a familiar daikon-colored head of hair with striking red eyes. "S-Senku?!" I fall off of the hammock with a loud thump. My eyes dart around the room, not knowing what's going on. "Of course it's me, who else would it be?" He grumbles, hands at his hips with an irritated expression._

_I look down at my hands blankly. Then tears start to flow out of my eyes._

_"Hey, Senku, did you get y/n up ye- y/n! Why are you crying? Senku! What'd you do-?!"_

_I hurry to wipe my face with the collar of my shirt, not wanting to draw even more attention to myself. "It's nothing, Chrome! Don't worry about me!" I smile, trying to convince the brunette. "Then... what's wrong?" I sigh, holding my face with my hands. I'm not used to someone being worried about me..._

_"I just realized that this isn't a dream..."_

_I let out a sad chuckle, feeling empty inside. "Is... That a bad thing?" Chrome asks, coming inside more to sit beside me. I look at him, he looked like he was genuinely interested. He was tilting his head and leaning back onto his hands, keeping eye contact with me. Senku stays silent, leaning against the wall with his arms still crossed. I adjust my position, sitting crisscrossed with my hands fumbling with each other. "Well, no, not necessarily... It's just that..." I grumble a bit, trying to find the words to say._

_"You remember when I said that I come from a different universe? From the future?"_

_The two nod their heads. "Well... I thought that all of yesterday was a dream... I couldn't believe that I'm actually here, so naturally I thought I was dreaming, and that it would end when I went back to sleep. But here I am, still in this anime..."_

_"And you think you won't be able to go back?"_

_I look at Senku, who has just spoken up after being silent the whole time. "... Yeah. I mean, I don't exactly miss my world, I didn't really have any friends, and I didn't have anything going for me... But..." I stop, feeling my emotions begin to overwhelm me. I feel a hand wrap around my shoulders, pulling me down. I look up to see Chrome with a determined look in his eyes, "Don't talk like that! I bet a lot of people miss you! I know I would if you just up and disappeared on me!"_

_I feel my face heat up._

_"You... would?"_

_He nods aggressively. "Of course! I only just met you, but I know that you're a kind person! And, we're friends, aren't we?" He asks, smiling with his eyes closed. I stay silent for a couple seconds, then I return the smile back. "Yeah." He turns to look at Senku, "Don't you agree, Senku?" The said male rolls his eyes, "I only just met her. But, I know ten billion percent that there are people who care for you."_

_I feel tears prick at my eyes again._

_"Senku..."_

_Chrome turns my face towards him and wipes my tears away, smiling happily. My cheeks warm up a little at his gesture._

_"Now stop flirting and let's get to work!"_


	4. Let There Be the Light of Science

You watch Gen 'perform' to the others, pretending to be scared.

"I was out looking for food by myself when, surprise, the nostalgic scent of ramen hit me, and I wandered over. Man, it's such a terrible lifestyle out there. " Gen smiles towards Senku, managing to convince Ginro, but only making Kohaku more suspicious of the well-dressed male. Kohaku hesitates before turning towards you, "y/n, is he telling the truth?" You flinch.

' _Why are you calling me out, Kohaku?!'_

With the attention now on you, your cough into your fist and turn away. "I-it's hard to say exactly..." You mutter. Senku notices your hesitation to answer and speaks instead, remembering what you said the first day you were here. He smirks at the bicolor haired male, "Sure, whatever. I'll take your word for it. Either way, there's no such thing as free food. Everyone who's had ramen has word to do."

Soon everyone who ate ramen (and your soup) is forced back to the base and is using the new and improved bamboo bellows to blow even more oxygen into the furnace. 

"We upgraded the blowing function! Iron mill furnace, level 2!" 

"I think this'll work if we take turns!"

Everyone is shouting bloody mary as they're working hard pumping air into the fire. You were watching Gen and the others from a distance, not wanting to interfere any more in the plot. You watch as Senku approaches Gen, hearing him ask about Taiju and Yuzuriha. 

"Oh, I see. You thought you could get me to fess up while I'm busting my ass. You have guts, pulling tricks like that on a mentalist. Don't worry, though. Taiju's got an especially bottomless supply of strength. You know, don't you, Senku?" Kohaku, having heard the commotion, comes with her blade unsheathed. "He's definitely with the long-haired man. Should I kill him?"

"Hold on, idiot." Senku smirks, "Asagiri Gen. You ten billion percent knew I was trying to make you talk. Why did you suddenly decide to admit that you're with Tsukasa?" The mentioned male is silent for a few moments, then he turns around with a deceiving smile on his face. He looks around at the progress that Senku's made. "The tides have turned now that I've seen this."

Upon staring at the shed, his eyes wander over to you, making immediate eye contact with you. You run back inside the shed, embarrassed for being caught staring at him, and feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. After a long night of pumping air, Senku wears a heavy leather apron and takes out the molten iron, pouring the contents into a wooden mold.

"Finally!"

After the rod cooled, Chrome broke it out of the casing and held it up. "Here we go!" Him, Kohaku, and Suika stare at it in amazement. While everyone is out celebrating, you're up in the shed, hiding from the mentalist. ' _Why am I even hiding from him? It's not like I'm of any importance, so there's no way he'd report me to Tsukasa, right? Right... I need to stop acting like a little wimp and go outside!'_ Gaining the courage you need, you climb down the ladder and approach the group, taking refuge at Senku's side.

"That simple false report would spare you." 

Senku chuckles, "I'd really appreciate it if you would do that." Gen holds up a hand, "I don't have any policy at all. I'm the world's most shallow man." You watch the scene, remembering how creepy Gen looked during this episode. ' _They really made Gen a creepy guy in the beginning of the series...'_ Although he was a suspicious character when he was first introduced when the war between Tsukasa's empire of might and Senku's kingdom of science was over, he became a witty side-character.

"If I can live happily with cute chicks, that's all I need. Whether you die or Tsukasa dies doesn't matter to me. I'm going to win, no matter who I have to dispose of. I can't decide if it'll be better for me if I let the kingdom of science or the Tsukasa empire win. That's all I have any interest in."

"On this side, there's plenty of sweet science stuff and ramen and all that, but the work is kinda hellish. Meanwhile, Tsukasa;s empire has no science and the meals are simple, but the work's easy. And if I revive idols and stuff, I'll be living the dream harem life." The disgust begins to show on your face.

Kohaku interrupts the two, "Asagiri Gen, was it? Superficial, selfish men like you are best dead or imprisoned." You sweat drop, ' _Just you wait, Kohaku, you'll be seeing more men like that in the future...'_

"No, if we don't let him go back, Tsukasa will come here himself and we'll be screwed." Senku whips off his apron, "Relax. Once you see what we make with our beautiful iron, you'll ten billion percent want to join the kingdom of science." Senku makes his way up the ladder and into the shed. "Oh? What's that? Are you making swords or something?"

Senku turns around with a grin on his face, "A generator." Gen begins shaking, "A generator!? Are you for real?! That's totally not happening!" Chrome passes you and follows Senku up into his shed. You stare at Gen, seeing his shocked face. Suddenly, a loud crash of thunder comes from dark storm clouds approaching from the mountains. You accidentally let out a shriek, covering your mouth and calming your heart.

' _Oh hell no! This is too scary, Imma head out!'_

Trying to escape into the shed where you can cower in fear, Kohaku grabs your arm and drags you towards the others. Rain begins pouring down on you and thoroughly soaks your clothes, causing it to stick to your body. ' _This is not cool!'_ You begin shivering, not used to just standing in the rain _at all._ You're glad that you at least still have a bra on.

"You aren't making a lightning generator, are you?"

"There's no such thing."

"Of course..."

Senku holds his chin in thought. "Magnets. I can make a generator if I have magnets." Suika walks up to the scientist with the magnet in her hand that they used to pick up iron sand in the river. "We have some of the iron sand that we got." Senku shakes his head, "The natural stuff isn't anywhere near strong enough. We're going to catch the lightning with an iron rod and make a high-power magnet with the power of science.

I was going to put up a stupid number of lightning rods, but we can't pass up this opportunity. We're going to set up immediately." Lightning strikes again, causing him to look up into the sky. "We're moving lightning fast, literally!" 

Senku puts everyone back to work, melting the copper in the furnace and sending Suika to the village to get the lacquer that Kaseki used to make Kohaku's shield. Then he ripped a wooden plank off of the bridge, causing that brat _shovel_ to snitch to Magma. Kohaku carved a channel in the plank and senku poured the liquid copper in to make a copper wire. He wraps the wire around the iron rod tightly.

But while he's busy doing that, Magma, Carbo, and Mantle are walking across the bridge, ready for a fight. "Shoot, it's Magma!" Kohaku glares at the man, "He's not one to listen to reason. We're going to have to fight them!"

"We're screwed if we go to war against the village right now..."

Knowing what happens next, you run towards the treeline and grab some flowers for Gen to use. Finally able to speak to him, you suck up your worries and grab his arm. "Gen, can you use your magic tricks to fool Magma?!" You hold out the handful of flowers to him and wait anxiously for his response. He's silent for a second, "You look like you're confessing your feelings for me~ Not that I would mind~ But if you ask so nicely, I guess I have no choice~" He takes the flowers from your hands and leaves you embarrassed.

Gen walks onto the bridge with a goofy grin on his face.

"Why the hell is this sly guy holding flowers?"

"Were you the one who summoned the anger of the heavens?" Magma laughs, "You have balls, coming to me to get yourself killed." Gen waves off Magma's threat, "Oh, no, no. It's the other way around. We're here to stop the lightning without sorcery." Magma scoffs, "Quit talking out of your ass-"

"Like this." Gen waves his hand and flips the flowers to that they're on the back of his hands. The three gasp and their eyes widen in surprise. "It actually disappeared right before our eyes!" Gen moves his hands for effect, enjoying the faces of the men in front of him. 

Kohaku speaks up from beside you, "That's enough to keep it out of Magma's sight?" Senku nods, "It's a trick called back palm or something. Magicians do it with cards and stuff." He laughs, "Not bad, you fraud magician." Senku turns to you, "And not bad yourself, getting him to help us." Your face quickly turns red again, "I-it was nothing!" You stutter.

After lightning strikes one more time, Mantle is off running towards the village while Magma and Carbo hold off, staring at the sky. Magma scoffs before following the two others. 

~

After climbing all the way up to the bald mountain, you're on your knees panting, not used to this kind of exercise. "Set up the rod quick!" Chrome struggles to use a wooden pole to dig into the hard rock surface. Meanwhile, you hang back and look around the slope for the two guards, spotting them behind some bushes.

"The lightning's closing in."

"Crap, we don't have enough time to build a proper tower. But, damn it, we need to make it as tall as we can."

"If only there were something long we could shove into the ground..." Kohaku turns around and spots Kinro's golden spear peaking out of the brush. "N-no! Anything but my spear!" Ginro glares at his brother, "So you _do_ like it." Kohaku flips and kicks the spear out of Kinro's hands, sending it flying into the air.

She jumps after it and uses the rope from her hair to secure the iron rod to the tip of the spear. The lightning strikes just after she's able to jump away, causing tears to start pouring down Kinro's face. "And so the god of lightning descends." You hear nervous laughing coming from Gen, you turn towards him and see him wide-eyed.

"What's up with you, Senku? There's nothing to work with in this stone-age world. Are you seriously going to..."

Ignoring Gen's ramblings, Senku walks towards the pole. He grabs the rod and rips it from the burnt rope. Light begins to shine down as the dark clouds drift away. "Electricity, born with a bang."

"This is exhilarating."

"Yeah! We got a magnet for the generator!" 

Kinro walks up to the remains of his spear with a blank look on his face. "Jeez, the golden spear's in pieces." Ginro teases. "Sorry, but you'll have to forgive me, Kinro. It was an emergency." Kohaku apologizes, "I'm sure Senku can make you another one." Suika chimes in. "Hey, where'd your spear go? It's gone, eh? The golden spear that you had made for you and never let me borrow. Huh~?" You go up to the blonde and smack his head before Kinro can, "Don't make fun of Kinro, Ginro." He whines and rubs his head.

You stop Kinro from leaving, "Hey, don't listen to that idiot over there. I can get you some leftover soup if that'll cheer you up?" You ask, trying to cheer up the tall brunette. He glances down at you, an upset look on his face but with reddening cheeks. "I-I-I'd like that..." He stutters, avoiding your gaze. You smile up at him.

' _Kinro is such a dork sometimes~'_

"Senku, we may have failed to make magnets. They're being repelled by some mysterious force!"

Shocked, Senku turns to the worried Kohaku, who's trying to push the two magnets together. He makes a deadpan face. "You have the poles backwards. He takes one side and flips it, shouting in surprise at the sheer power of the magnets. "They're so strong!" 

"Now we can make that crazy 'electricity' thing, right?" Chrome cheers, eyes wide in amazement. "But Senku, are you making a thermal generator? Wind turbines? Don't tell me you're making a nuclear reactor." Gen asks. Senku turns towards him, picking at his ear. "A muscle-powered generator." 

"Of course. I should have known..."

~

After another long process of melting down some more copper, flattening it down into a disk, filing it down with the corundum Chrome has, and coating copper wire with the lacquer, then doing it all one more time, they were finally done with the generator. "All right!" Chrome cheers. "It's the kingdom of science's special... dual-wield hand-crank generator." Senku laughs. You look at it in awe, sure, you knew this would be made from watching the show, but it's amazing to watch Senku make all of these complicated things with such ease!

"We have to spin the two disks at the same time?" Kohaku asks, "That'll be pretty hard." She says. "We just need two people to do it together." Suika says. "We'll have to spin them in perfect timing, or it'll crumble to bits." Chrome warns, turning to the rest of the group. "If only there were two people who worked in perfect sync and had a lot of energy..." Everyone gets an idea at the same time before heading towards the bridge to get the two brothers.

"You lot again. What do you want this time?" Kinro asks, as stern as ever. "I'll show you our badass science machine! Come with us!" Chrome says cheerfully, "Why would I go?" But Kinro cuts him off. Chrome falls to the floor. "You're as stubborn as ever. What are you not satisfied with?" Kohaku asks while crossing her arms. Senku chuckles, "He's obviously upset about his golden spear getting wrecked."

Gen is about to walk towards the two before I hold out an arm and stop him. You smile at him as you approach the two. "Kinro, can you please come help us? We could really use your help! No one else can do this except for you two!" You plead, holding your hands together as you stare up at the male. Kinro begins blushing a bit when you reach for his hands and hold them up. "I promise I'll pay you back someday!" You give him puppy eyes.

Ginro stares at you and his brother, feeling jealous with all the attention being on Kinro. He looks to the side and shuts his eyes tight. "I-I guess I can help you out, if you really need it..." Gen, Senku, and Kohaku watch the exchange quietly. They're honestly quite surprised at seeing the soft spot that Kinro had for you. You let go of Kinro's hands and throw your arms around him and hug him tight, "Thank you so much, Kinro!" steam blows out of his ears and his face turns redder than a tomato.

You grab his hand and begin to drag him all the way to the base, along with Ginro.

Once everyone is back, Kinro and Ginro are screaming as they're turning the cranks in sync with each other. "You can count on the brothers to be perfectly in sync with each other," Kohaku says, staring at the two. "Now that we have Kinro and Ginro, the kingdom of science is really starting to shape up." Gen has his hands in his sleeves as he's watching the brothers. "Are they really making electricity?" He sighs.

Senku holds out a leaf with a delicate piece of fiber on it. "This is a steam-roasted bamboo string." Despite not knowing what it's for exactly, Gen is surprised. You look at it over Senku's shoulder, knowing what this meant. ' _We finally don't have to be in the pitch blackness anymore...'_ You look down at your feet, reminding yourself of what's to come in the future.

' _I have to help Gen tomorrow, otherwise Magma will beat the crap outta him. But... Does Magma need to do this to think that he'd killed him? Should I let everyone go through such pain, even though with my knowledge, I could save them..?'_

Interrupted from your thoughts, Chrome taps you on your shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" He's looking at you with a curious expression. You sigh as you rub your arms, "No... I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should do what's best, or what I think is right..." He thinks for a bit, but then he smiles brightly. "You should just do what your heart is telling you to do! Sometimes you gotta listen to your heart over your mind!" With that, he runs off to help Senku bring the cords up to the roof and set up the light.

' _Listen to my heart, huh?_ ' You laugh, ' _I didn't know you were so wise, Chrome..._ ' You watch silently as Senku connect the wires to the string, causing it to shine a bright white light over the whole forest.

' _I have to do what's right. I can't just let anybody get hurt when I know everything that's going to happen in the future! I'm going to save everyone!'_


	5. A Dangerous Encounter

As everyone discusses the 'Tsukasa situation' in the shed, you stayed outside with Gen. Ever since you decided to use your information to possibly save anyone from getting hurt, you've been closely following Gen around to make sure that he isn't attacked by Magma like what originally happens. You're keeping him busy by talking about a lot of psychology stuff that you learned in your Psych class. "So, are you thinking about joining Senku? Instead of going back to Tsukasa?" You ask. He thinks for a second, looking up to the sky, then he looks back at you. "I can't say for sure~"

"I've been meaning to ask you something." 

You tilt your head, wondering what he could possibly ask about. "Ask what?" He smiles, "Where did you come from? How long have you worked with Senku?" He holds his chin with a hand. Your eyes widen, ' _Well, how am I supposed to answer that?!_ ' You hesitate before answering, trying to think about what to say to the mentalist. ' _I mean, if I'm working with Senku, he wouldn't say anything about me to Tsukasa? I think? But wait, why am I hiding my existence from Tsukasa anyway?'_

"Um, I'm from the village, I met Senku when Kohaku brought him to Chrome." You lie, hoping to fool the male. "Ah, really? You don't look like any of the villagers." He chimes. You shrug your shoulders casually, "Everyone says that, I don't know why I look different." Gen seems to have bought your lies, his face showing understanding. "I see! But then, y/n-" He makes a scary face, smirking because of something that your lies couldn't explain.

"How do you know what chicken noodle soup is, no less, how to make it." The shock from his statement surely is obvious on your face. But, you don't want to fail. "Senku told me how to make the chicken soup! That's why it tastes so good! He is a great sorcerer!" Hopefully the new lie you made up convinces him, for you aren't sure what to do if it doesn't. But before he can utter a word, you feel yourself get yanked back by your shirt before you land harshly on the hard earth.

"y/n!?"

Gen is frozen from shock, you had suddenly been thrown to the ground with such force. But before he can help you back up, a spear stabs through his clothes and hits one of his fake blood bags. "G-Gen!" you watch helplessly as he gets pummeled over and over again all over his body. ' _How could I have forgotten about Magma?! He's the whole reason that I'm out here with Gen_!' You cough violently, feeling like your lungs are being constricted. But you manage to let out a raspy shout, "Please stop, Magma!" Luckily, you calling out the perpetrator's name shocked him enough that he drops Gen and stops beating him half to death. 

"y/n! Are you okay?!"

You hear Chrome's shouts come from the direction of the shed, followed by the shouts and running footsteps of the others. Magma turns to stare at you with an unreadable expression on his face before he and that little shit Mantle make their escape. While you watch their retreating figures, Chrome runs up and lands beside your body with Senku right behind him, Kohaku going to check Gen's condition. "What happened?!" You struggle to breath, only managing to take sparse, hoarse inhales.

Senku rests a hand on the center of your chest, then lowers his head so that his ear is above your lungs, and after a few seconds of closing his eyes and listening, then after hearing nothing wrong with your lungs, he helps you sit up straight. He places a hand at your diaphragm, feeling the tight muscles trying to function. He moves away from you, allowing Chrome to take your body into his arms. "Is y/n okay?!" Senku nods. "Her diaphragm is temporarily paralyzed, it'll last for a minute or so. But other than that, she only has minor scratches."

"Senku, come here!"

At Kohaku's call, Senku leaves to attend to Gen's much worse state, checking his vitals as he did with you. Chrome lets you lean onto him, watching with a determined glare. Just like Senku said, you were struggling to breath for about a minute. The whole time, Chrome comforted you by rubbing your back and letting you squeeze his hand. ' _Now I definitely know that this isn't a dream... Would Magma have killed me if the others hadn't come in time..?'_ You begin shaking, feeling the weight of your new life inside of the anime. 

"Are you okay, y/n? What's wrong? Are you in more pain?!" Chrome takes hold of your arms, gently bringing you out of your slouched state. You can only shake your head in response, feeling big fat tears running from your eyes and sliding down your flushed cheeks. "I'm- I just- r-realized that I could die here... I want to do anything to help everyone, but I'm... I'm afraid of dying! This place, it's nothing like it was back at home! I'm so s-scared-!" Without another word having to come out of your mouth, Chrome wraps his arms around you tightly.

"I am too! I'm scared that I could die from the wild animals, or from the deadly winters, but I don't let it stop me from living my life. Because I have people to come back to! You don't have to be scared, because... You have me! I won't let you die so easily!"

As Chrome spills his heart out, you slowly wrap you own arms around his waist, trying to stop the waterfall of tears from breaking out. "Chrome..." He abruptly stands, but not before he wipes his own eyes, seeing them glazed over. "C'mon, Senku and Kohaku are helping Gen!" He holds a hand out. You sit silently, staring up in amazement at the male. With a bright smile, you reach up and take his hand, letting him pull you up.

"Okay!"

You trail behind Chrome as the two of you start back to the shed where Senku and Kohaku had carried the injured Gen to. You let out a gasp in shock when you see the state of Gen. He was covered in the leaves that had the medicinal paste that Senku made to help his wounds. He looked a lot worse in real life compared to when you watched the scene take place from your computer.

"He may have blocked it with those bags, but he's severely injured."

"Damn it... We have to catch the attacker!" Chrome growls lowly, feeling the rage from y/n and Gen being attacked. "But who could do such a terrible thing?" Kohaku sighs, looking at the male's injuries. You look down at your lap, having sat down near Gen's head. ' _Magma... It would only be right to tell them who attacked us_.' You had sympathy for him after reading so far into the manga, but after you were caught up in the attack, you felt it was just.

"I know who attacked us."

The three others look at you. "You do? Who was it?" Senku asks, continuing to make the medicinal paste as he spoke. You let out a sigh, confusing them. "It- it was Magma..." Kohaku and Chrome gasp, "Magma?! That bastard- I'll kill him!" You stop Kohaku from leaving by grabbing her wrist. "Wait, it's all my fault! I went outside with Gen to try to prevent Magma from doing this to him, but I got distracted by trying to solve my problems instead of paying attention to our surroundings! I was supposed to save Gen, but I failed!" You say the last part under your breath, feeling your emotions begin to take control. Kohaku gives you a pensive look.

"y/n..."

You shake your head, "I told myself that I would use what I know to help everyone, but I couldn't even prevent Magma from hurting Gen! I don't care about maintaining the plot anymore, I want to help- but..." Silence fills the room. You shift uncomfortably in your place, feeling the awkward tension grow. But the silence is broken by Senku, who sighs a little dramatically. "S-Senku?" He scratches his head frustrated, why do you always put yourself down? It annoyed him to say the least, but he knows that everything you say is simply wrong anyways.

"If you want to help, then don't just give up before you even started."

You stare at the scientist with wide eyes, simply astounded. "Senku-" He cuts you off, "Did you forget? You already helped us, when you used the leftover ingredients and made your soup that got us more people, when you managed to convince stone-cold Kinro to help us out, you even gave me the whole idea of using the foxtail millet to make noodles. I don't care if it's because you already knew everything that we're gonna do, you're the most useful asset to the kingdom of science." 

Chrome and Kohaku are silent, agreeing completely in what Senku says. You turn to the side, suddenly finding the wall much more interesting. But the red on your cheeks don't go unnoticed. With a shake of his head, Senku sighs once more. He walks over to you and crouches down in front of you. He places a hand on the top of your head, "Don't think too hard about any of that from now on, that's my job." You blush more at the kind words and gesture.

He moves away from you and stand back up, turning to Suika.

"Detective Suika, do you mind spying on Magma for a bit? I want to know what he plans on doing." Suika nods aggressively and salutes, "Detective Suika is on the job!" She runs out of the shed before tucking herself into the melon rind and rolling away at high speeds. "Here." Senku grabs your hand and places the bowl of paste in your hand with a bunch of leaves, "Help out by putting these on his wounds." He gestures to Gen by jutting his chin towards the older male. With a feeble nod, you slowly shift yourself over so that you can reach Gen's body. 

You cover one side of a leaf with the paste and place it gently on one of his open wounds, flinching at his wincing. "Sorry..." You apologize, not wanting him to hate you.

Gen slowly moves his head so that he can get a good look at you. He had listened closely to your breakdown, both in the forest and just earlier. It was clear to him that you had a problem with your self-esteem, always putting yourself down like you did. You didn't act like that all the time though, only when things are calm and there's nothing to distract you. When everyone is happy and being loud, you looked like a happy-go-lucky person.

He learned that he doesn't like it when you put yourself down. It gives him a fiery sense of anger and heartbreak when you would look sad.

As you promptly finish dressing his wounds, you return the bowl to Senku. You let out a sigh, beginning to feel tired. With one look outside, you can tell that it's already starting to get dark outside. As the sun sets, everyone heads to bed. You walk over to the hammock Senku made and you lie down in it. Sleep comes to you quickly, the exhaustion from the dangerous encounter earlier coming over you like a tidal wave.


	6. Magma the Menace

After your breakdown last night, Gen was stuck in his thoughts about what you were saying. He could barely stay conscious, so he can only recall a few things, but he has the general picture. You apparently had prior knowledge of him being attacked and tried to prevent it. Your words also insinuate that you know a lot more things that no one else knows.

Well, for now, all he should be focusing on is getting some rest...

~

Early next morning, Suika returns to the kingdom of science with news from her 'expedition'. 

"Big news!" 

Suika comes rolling in her melon, then pops out in front of Senku, who's brushing his teeth with a toothbrush he made out of wood. "I know Magma's plans!" She announces. "Good going, Great Detective Suika." Senku praises, followed by Kohaku. "So, what're his plans?" He continues to ask. Suika frowns, holding her arms in front of her, "His plans..."

* * *

_"Hahaha! Now that I've killed that sorcerer, I, the great Magma, am the most powerful! Fighting sorcery is no more of a challenge than twisting a baby's arm." Magma takes a bite out of the boar that he had caught, the body cooking over a fire._

_"Yeah! Indeed!" Mantle chimes in._

_"It's a shame that I couldn't kill Kohaku herself. She's just too well-prepared."_

_"She's way too strong for a woman. It **must** be sorcery."_

_Magma laughs, "But now that I've gotten rid of her powerful sorcerer ally, Kohaku is just another girl." He begins to chuckle darkly, "Though, if she apologizes tearfully, I wouldn't mind making her mine, along with Ruri." Mantle laughs as well, "How lucky the siblings are to have the privilege of belonging to the great Magma!"_

_Suika's jaw drops, a worried look appearing on her face, 'This is really bad news!' As she was about to leave the scene before getting caught by the two, she hears Mantle asking about something of interest to the kingdom of science._

_"But what about that other girl?"_

_Magma goes silent, scaring Suika. 'Are they talking about y/n?' After a moment of silence, Magma returns to his boisterous self. "Well, of course, I will make her mine as well! She should be honored to even have caught my attention to begin with! She's lucky that I spared her life!" With the new information, Suika decides that she can leave now._

_'This is really, really bad news!'_

* * *

"Eh?! He's gonna do _what_ with y/n!? That bastard!" Chrome shouts, getting ready to fight for his friend.

"I see, Asagiri Gen made those flowers disappear before their eyes. From Magma's perspective, Gen is the rumored outsider sorcerer that I brought with me." Kohaku says, holding her chin in thought. "So Magma stabbed Gen because he mistook him for Senku?" Chrome trails off. "It's a real insult that Magma believes my strength is due to sorcery, though." Chrome scoffs, "Well, you have the raw strength of a gorilla. You are a legit gorilla." 

Senku frowns, ignoring their squabbling.

"So why is Magma looking for an opportunity to kill you, Kohaku?" 

Kohaku turns to Senku, "Probably, no... _definitely_ because of... the Grand Bout. Once every generation, the village holds a large martial arts battle called the Grand Bout." Senku nods, "Ah, so that's what that arena-looking thing on the far island is for."

"Several months ago, on the day that the village priestess, my sister Ruri, came of age... the winner of the Grand Bout was to wed her and become the village elder. That's also how my father became the current village elder." Kohaku proceeds to tell Senku about what happened on that day, causing him to start laughing. "Is that why your old man, the elder, disowned you?"

Kohaku sweatdrops, "No... well, that was the last straw, but..."

"Kohaku has caused a ton of trouble ever since she was little." Chrome sighs.

"Of course, the Grand Bout is set to be redone. It's going to be held next month." Kohaku says. Chrome shouts out, "Are you saying that Magma killed Gen to win the Grand Bout?" Suika gasps, petrified, "So Gen really _is_ dead?!" Kohaku sputters, "No, he's not dead... y/n is in with him, treating his wounds." 

Chrome looks to Senku, "Wouldn't it be really bad news if a guy like him became the elder?" He nods. "If Magma were to become the village elder, it would be hard to even get the medicine to Ruri." Kohaku scoffs, furrowing her brows. "It's also an opportunity. If a man from the kingdom of science defeats Magma and wins the Grand Bout, marries Ruri, and becomes the elder, it'll solve everything. Rounding up citizens for the kingdom of science and giving Ruri the cure-all medicine would be easy." Kohaku goes silent for a couple seconds, thinking.

"Yes, I have an idea. Get y/n."

Chrome nods before running back to the shed, where you and Gen are. He climbs up the ladder far enough to see you inside. "y/n!" you turn around, hearing your voice be called. "Chrome? What is it?" You think to yourself, ' _Shouldn't they be going to the bridge today? What do they need me for?_ ' He lifts his arm and points to the others with his thumb, "Come join us for a bit, Kohaku needs you!" You tilt your head.

You look at Gen, who's condition got a bit better overnight, then to Chrome, thinking about whether to stay with the male or go with the trio.

"Hurry up, y/n! We don't have all day!"

You hear Senku shouting from outside. Your face heats up, ' _I guess if Senku wants me to go... I will!_ ' with a dopey grin on your face, you get up and walk towards the ladder. "Okay!" Chrome frowns, ' _It was that easy for Senku to get y/n to come with us?_ ' With his mood now soured, Chrome pouts as he goes back down the ladder. You follow after Chrome and rejoin the other four.

"So, what did you need me for, Kohaku?"

She smirks, "I need you to get Kinro and Ginro to join us." You tilt your head, confused. "Why me? You can get them to join by yourself." Kohaku shakes her head, "Maybe so, but have you seen how Kinro listens to you? I've never seen him be so easily swayed by someone before!" Kohaku grabs your wrist and begins to drag you towards the forestation separating chrome's shed and the bridge to the village. Soon you see the two village guards standing in front of the bridge, them noticing your arrival as well.

Kohaku approaches them with you in tow, she pushes you in front of her and coughs, nudging you a bit. You stutter, "Ah- um- Kinro! Ginro! I uh- want to ask you something." They gulp, wondering what could be so important for you to ask.

' _Is y/n going to ask me to marry her_?!' 

' _Is she going to tell me she's scared of me?!_ '

You rub your hands together nervously, not really sure about how to rephrase what Kohaku tells them. Luckily, Senku notices your struggle and nudges Kohaku with his elbow. She sighs before taking your place, pushing you back lightly.

"Kinro, Ginro, what do you think of Ruri?" They gulp, the atmosphere becoming completely silent. "Would you like to take her as your wife?!" They shout out of shock. "I-I've never even thought about it. But Ruri- Ruri is pretty, and I mean... her face is almost the same as yours, but... but she's busty- I mean, she's really graceful and cute, and she has big, round eyes..." Ginro begin drifting off, scratching his head with a perverted blush on his face.

"All you've talked about is her face. Do you only ever look at a girl's appearance? You're utterly shallow, Ginro." 

"C-come on, I said she's bust- she's bust- she's graceful!"

Kinro rolls his eyes, then turns back to you and Kohaku. "My answer is simple. A gatekeeper doesn't ask questions. Rules are rules. But listening to one murmur to themselves is not against the rules. I already understand that Senku isn't evil. You can skip the explanation, as usual. What's your objective?" Kohaku goes silent, letting in a steady breath before looking up into the clear, blue skies.

"I want to save my sister's life."

You all go silent, accepting the short and simple answer, that brought many emotions to the hearts of everyone. "All right." Kinro nods his head, Ginro following along, "You don't have to explain further." 

Then just like that, everything went back to it should've gone as the manga portrays. They follow us back to the base and begin practicing with Kohaku. Instead of watching them get scolded by Kohaku, you return back to inside the shed and keep watch on Gen. When you step inside, you notice that he's sound asleep. With a smile, you sit down next to him and bring your legs to your chest, resting your head on your knees.

' _Gen, I know you're leaving soon, but please be careful on your way to Tsukasa. I don't want you hurting yourself more._ ' You sigh, then rub your face with your hands. ' _Look at me now, I'm talking about Gen like he's a real person... I'm becoming a real cringy person now..._ ' You laugh to yourself, making fun of your own cringe-worthy thoughts. You stare down at his face, ' _But... I guess he technically_ is _real now. Am I even real anymore? What's happening back at home? Am I missing? Will anyone even notice that I'm gone..?_ '

Disrupting your negative thoughts, like he knew that you were putting yourself down, Senku comes inside of the shed and sits down next to you. Without saying any words, he grabs the bowl of leaves and places it in your hands, then begins making more of the medicinal paste to reapply to Gen's wounds. Accepting the silent atmosphere, you take off Gen's old leaves and toss them aside in a pile.

Chrome, Kohaku, and Suika eventually climb into the shed and help out with Gen. Kohaku and Suika sit beside you, Suika using a wet rag to cool down Gen's forehead.

"I plan on participating in the Grand Bout. The kingdom of science team, with Kinro, Ginro, and me, will do whatever it takes to stop Magma's victory." Kohaku says, staring down at the injured outsider. Chrome agrees, "Yeah." But the conversation is halted when you all hear Gen begin to pant. "Hey, Gen, are you alright?" He asks. Kohaku has a solemn look on her face, "His recovery is going to take a long time at this rate." This prompts Chrome to begin to worry, "Wait, does that mean-"

Senku finally speaks up, "Yeah. We have a short time limit before Tsukasa comes to kill me."

You look down at Gen, knowing that him hearing that will cause him to rush back to the empire of might. But instead of worrying yourself more over something you already know will turn out fine, you climb into your hammock and go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, you get up early and meet Kinro and Ginro outside of the shed. Your conversation is halted by Chromes' screams.

"Oh, no!! Gen's vanished!" 

Everyone rounds up in the center of the base. "Yeah, I'm sure he went back to Tsukasa." Senku's statement come out nonchalant, but everyone gets on edge and gasps. "But why would he sneak out like that?" Chrome comes down the ladder to the shed. "That rat bastard better not intend to tell Tsukasa that Senku's alive." Kohaku continues to rile up the group with worry. Chrome looks between you and Senku.

"This is bad, Senku. We have to go after him!"

"We have to catch the rat bastard, quick!"

Kohaku starts to run off, but Senku jumps in front of her, causing them to fall together. Kohaku hovers over the scientist. ' _No!! Get off of Senku Kohaku, or I swear to god, I'm gonna throw hands!_ ' You silently, but frustratedly grab your face and massage it to prevent you from overreacting too much. "Kohaku!" Your shout, "There's no need for that!" Senku nods in agreement, "We can leave him be. If Gen really didn't have a millimeter of interest in science, he never would have cooperated to begin with. He'd already made up his mind on whose side he was on when I made electricity."

Kohaku _finally_ gets off of Senku, allowing the latter to stand back up. "But as a superficial man, he has his superficial ways of saving face." Kohaku sighs, "Men are such a pain in the ass, in any era."

"So, Gen's joining the kingdom of science?" Chrome exclaims. Kinro and Ginro look at each other in confusion from beside you. "Yeah. He's probably going to come back as if nothing happened." Senku says with a smirk. Kohaku scoffs, "Looks like the first battle between the Tsukasa empire and the kingdom of science, the fight for Asagiri Gen, ends in the victory for the kingdom of science."

"Gen is a good person after all!"

"Yeah!" 

You look at Senku, who's talking to himself about Gen's cola. With a smile, you tell yourself that no matter what happens, as long as you're with Senku, everything will be alright...


	7. Clear World

As Kinro, Ginro, and Kohaku train, you watch them with Senku, Chrome, and Suika. Ever since your 'revelation', you've been spending more time with the tall scientist, finding comfort in his presence. Though you're sad that you being in the anime is causing you to be missing out on the latest chapters of the manga, you're over the moon because you get to _live_ with your one and only, _absolute biggest_ anime crush at the moment. Without the comforts of modern civilization, you get bored quite often, despite helping out around the base. In fact, you got close to Ganen because you were always making food for him. He always comes around to talk with you now, not just to get some of your delicious food.

' _Well, I guess that's another positive thing that's happened..._ '

You let out a sigh, feeling frustrated with yourself, but not really knowing the reason for your troubles. ' _I guess I just miss being at home, with my anime and video games to take away my loneliness._ ' Your long sigh catches the attention of Senku, who was just conversing with Chrome. "Is something wrong?" With another sigh, you look up, seeing Senku's red irises already locked on to your own. Intimidated by his strong gaze, you look to the side. "It's just that... Well, nevermind, it's nothing."

You wonder how it is that you even got here. In the universe that Dr. Stone takes place in. You still have the thought that it could all be a dream in the back of your mind.

Sending your distracted figure another thoughtful look, Senku puts his worries to the side as he continues on his engagement with Chrome and Suika, carrying on with showing her face, and having the important moment where he tells Suika that her 'fuzzy sickness' isn't a disease, but something that is normal. All the while, you retreat the scene to where you're most comfortable. In the background by yourself.

After deciding to go to the mountain where Chrome found the clear rocks, where the quartz sand is, Senku looks around for you. ' _Where is she at now?_ ' after glancing over the whole base, he sees you sat at the base of the shed, drawing in the dirt. Letting out a tired sigh, he rests his hands at his hips as he approaches you. Once he gets closer, he sees what you're drawing on the ground.

_It's him._

"y/n."

You stop drawing when you hear a cough come from behind you. "S-SENKU!" You quickly erase the embarrassing drawing you made of him on the ground. It was the cute chibi version of his character with hearts all around him. One look on his face let you know that he saw it. He had a disgruntled look on his handsome face, looking especially hot with his hands at his hips as he looked down at you. Trying to get rid of your perverted thoughts, you shake your head frantically, trying to hide the red on your cheeks.

"So! Senku! What did you need?"

He shakes his head, his hand covering his face. "We're going to get the-" You interrupt him, "The quartz sand, right? Did you, uh- want me to come along..?" you ask, unaware of the slight pink that ghosts on the scientists cheeks. Senku rolls his eyes, "Of course, why else would I come to get you." You smile shyly, "R-right! Then, let's get going!" You stand up and dust off your legs, and follow behind Senku.

~

After the five of you finished getting the sand from the mountain, you get busy helping Kohaku grind down the sand with a heavy-cylindrical piece of rock. 

"What else do we need?" asks Chrome. "We already have everything we need. Thanks to our efforts so far. Ten percent calcium carbonate, or seashells. Twenty percent cooked seaweed." Senku's words remind you of when it was just him and Taiju. Things were much less complicated back then. "We used all this stuff when we made soap."

"Now... We just need to throw in some lead and we have super see-through lens glass." Senku takes the circular slab of glass from the mold and holds it up for everyone to see. Chrome stares at it wide-eyed, "Woah!!" Suika stares up at it in amazement. "It's shiny and see-through, like ice!", "It's like a gem!" Kohaku chimes in.

Suika looks over at the polishing-device that Senku made for the glass, "That's a weird-looking tool." He laughs, "We'd die if we tried to polish glass by hand." Chrome starts climbing up the ladder to the shed to get the corundum from his collection. "We can use that super tough corundum for polishing." He turns back and looks at the scientist. "Glass has a Mohs hardness of about six. Corundum's is nine." This causes Chrome to shout from joy.

From beside you, Kohaku sighs and shakes her head, watching the interaction between the two science users. "Here they go again with their stone talk. I can't keep up with them." You only laugh in response. ' _Yeah, if I didn't watch the show, I wouldn't have know what they're talking about at all..._ '

As the day goes on, Kohaku gets back to work training Kinro and Ginro, Chrome, Senku, and Suika begin the polishing process, and you go back to the food stand to cook for more villagers. And when Senku finishes up on the second piece of lens, he calls you back to follow them to finally give the final product to Suika.

The four of you walk down the mountain and stop at the sunflower field next to a river. When your group stops walking, Senku speaks up from behind the child. "Suika, can you see what's in front of you?" She begins squinting again, "They're just sunflowers. It's not like I can't see at all, you know." Without any words, Senku pops her melon back on. It's silent for a couple seconds before Suika walks into the field more. Chalk, who followed you to the field, begins barking and running around.

Suika looks at you, Senku, and Chrome. You can see the tears falling down from under her mask.

"You're both surprisingly good-looking, Senku and Chrome." The four of you are now sat on a blanket by the edge of the river. "What do you mean surprisingly, jeez." At the sound of your laughing, she turns to you. "And you're really beautiful, y/n!" You flinch and look away, a red hue beginning to take its place on your cheeks. "H-hey, flattery will get you nowhere." you timidly laugh.

Senku laughs, "Next, we're finally making glass instruments. Now that Suika's labor potentila has leveled up super high, we're going to put together a full chemistry set." He has an eager expression on his face, drifting off in his own crazed thoughts. "Don't call her 'labor potential'! Just let it end as a feel-good story!" Chrome scolds. You huff before jabbing your elbow into Senku's side, causing him to yelp and yell at you, then starting a lighthearted shouting match between the two of you.

Suika laughs to herself, watching your funny exchange. ' _Senku and y/n are so cute together~_ '


End file.
